


I'll Try To Help

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), commissions, headcanons, writing commissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: A writing commission for spiralclue! Sakamaki mourns the death of his late wife, and Toudou does his best to comfort him. (Yes, these are the old dudes from Chrono Stone, and yes it was actually very fun to write. Commissioners headcanons in the notes so the story can make more sense.)
Relationships: Sakamaki Togurou/Toudou Heikichi
Kudos: 2





	I'll Try To Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralclue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralclue/gifts).



> This writing commission is written with a few headcanons in mind. Spiralclue has laid these out;  
> -Sakamaki had a wife named Ai who worked for El Dorado and died  
> -Ai was unintentionally killed by Chairman Toudou in an accident that was just supposed to stop her from interfering with Toudou's project, Protocol Omega  
> -Sakamaki and Ai had a son, who is Giris from Feida  
> -Giris ran away after Ai died  
> -Toudou is not very good at expressing his emotions of guilt for his feelings for Sakamaki and his part in Ai's death  
> -All takes place before Ragnarok

The fact of the matter was that Sakamaki had been grieving for too long. Toudou understood that his wife had died in a tragic accident, and that must have been difficult to get over, but he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t been over it. It had been months. Months since she died. It had been months since her opinions of the works of Protocol Omega, formally Project Omega, had been put away on the back burner.

Sakamaki missed Ai so much. He knew he couldn’t keep grieving this long after she died, but after his son ran away he truly had nothing left. He had his friend and co-worker Toudou but that was the extent of what he had. And it wasn’t his family.

Well, he had him and his projects. He had been working tirelessly on the blueprints for Perfect Cascade. 

It was another long night of staring at a screen of a vector of work when Toudou walked into the work room. He needed to distract Sakamaki. 

“You’ve been in here all day.” Toudou said as he walked into the room closing the door behind him. “You should take a break.”

“I can’t.” Sakamaki rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, adjusting them to continue staring at the screen. “You know this has to be done.” 

Toudou looked at him skeptically and took a few steps closer to look at his work. He hadn’t made much progress since he’d last seen the files. “I think if you take one night off, it’ll be fine.” He explained. 

Sakamaki turned to look at him. It wasn’t like Toudou, someone who was such a workaholic, to say such a thing. He had to make sure he wasn’t joking with him. “I...don’t think I can.” He eventually admitted.

Toudou sighed a moment. “You can. This project doesn’t need to be done tomorrow...and by the looks of it, it probably won’t.”

“Because when I’m alone, I think about her.”

Toudou hadn’t expected such a truthful answer. It caught him off guard and he truly couldn’t understand why he still felt that way. “Well don’t.” Toudou suggested. “She’s been gone for months, and she’s not coming back. You should move on.”

Sakamaki let out a sigh and stared at the files again. He knew Toudou wouldn’t understand. He loved his friend, but he wasn’t ever the most empathetic person.

“I know you won’t be able to forget about her.” Toudou changed his tune unexpectedly which gave him Sakamaki’s attention. “And it was such a horrible accident. It was shocking that she passed.” Even though Toudou was behind her death, it was still shocking to him. He hadn’t expected the accident that his people staged so that the progress on Protocol Omega could continue would end in Ai dead. Sure, it crossed his mind, but he never wanted to kill her. He knew Sakamaki loved her.

Sakamaki had no clue about Toudou’s involvement. As far as he was concerned it was just that; a horrible accident. But just as that shocked him, so did Toudou’s sudden empathy of the situation. He was even more so surprised by the tender hand on his shoulder. 

“I miss her too.” It wasn’t quite the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. He liked the idea that he could have Sakamaki’s full attention now, but he missed her witty quips. He missed how she made his friend so happy. He didn’t miss her meddling in his works of Protocol Omega.

Sakamaki let out a shallow breath and shook his head. “It’s...tough.” He muttered and closed the file he was working on.

Apparently all it took was a little bit of empathy, gentle coaxing, Toudou thought. He was glad he figured out exactly how to play this situation in his favor. Taking advantage of a friend in his grief was probably not the most morally good idea, but he was never one for moral ethics. He needed to do what needed to be done for the good of his job and the world at large. And right now, he needed his friend.

“I know it’s tough.” Toudou patted his shoulder gently and then moved his hand to the back of his neck soothingly. “But she wouldn’t want you to sit here and sulk. She would want you to have dinner with me and enjoy what you’re doing. Right now you’re not enjoying yourself.”

Sakamaki looked up at him again and after a pause, nodded in agreement. “You’re right.” He said still with hitched breath. “I’m just so worried about Giris and getting Perfect Cascade finished, if I’m not working I’m either worrying or thinking about her.”

“Yeah…” Toudou’s voice trailed off a second. He needed to play this correctly, he couldn’t hurt him further. “I know you’re worried about Giris, but he’s a strong, intelligent boy. I’m sure he’ll come back soon.”

“What if something happened to him? Ai would never forgive me.”

“Ai isn’t here.” It was heartless, but he needed to drive the point home. “And nothing happened to Giris, she would forgive you because the autonomy of your son has nothing to do with your ability to raise him. You and Ai just raised a massively intelligent child and sometimes that’s the downside of it all. He’s too smart for you.”

Sakamaki knew he meant well, even though it was so coldly delivered. “He is so...intelligent.” And he knew Giris was a Second Stage Child, something he hid from Toudou. His son would most likely be just fine, but Sakamaki missed his family.

“You know he’s fine.” Toudou told him again very gently massaging the back of his neck. “And you need to take a night to stop worrying.”

“I know…” Sakamaki finally relented. His friend was right. “I just don’t know if I physically can.”

“Well, let’s try.” Toudou smiled lightly when he realized he was finally on the right path. “Let’s have dinner, maybe a glass or two of wine, and relax. When was the last time we did that?”

Sakamaki paused as he thought about it and shook his head. “I truly don’t know.” He admitted.

“Then let’s do that.” He suggested. He took his hand off his neck and held it out to him now in a symbol for him to take it. “Come with me, please?”

Sakamaki looked at him and then looked at his hand. Toudou could never take the place of his wife, but the fact that he seemed to care about his well-being so much warmed an empty part of his heart. He lifted his hand and took Toudou’s, standing from his chair along with it.

“That sounds nice.” Sakamaki smiled finally.

It was uncharacteristic of Toudou, but he kept hold of Sakamaki’s hand, gently and somewhat tenderly. He knew he needed it. “It does, doesn’t it?” He kept his eyes on him and his solemn smile a moment before smiling more himself. “Besides, I miss my friend.”

In a way, that sentiment hit Sakamaki harder than expected. He forgot about the simple fact that he had been ignoring his close friend accidentally. Toudou was a lot softer than he realized. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I’ll be here now. I’ll try not to worry.”

“I’ll try to help.” Toudou caressed his hand lightly before letting it go so he could get the door and shut the lights off of the room. “Let’s go.” 

Sakamaki smiled as he followed behind the Chairman, his closest friend.

Toudou could never replace Ai, but Sakamaki was glad he had him. He knew he was looking out for him. “Thanks, Toudou.” They hadn’t even left the room yet, but he was already thankful he got him out.

“Of course.” Toudou smiled at him and walked him out. He was glad his plan to get his friend’s attention worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this really niche thing that was commissioned of me! If you have a strange pairing that you wish you could see and a bunch of headcanons, message me for my commission info! Maybe I can help you!


End file.
